A lamp assembly or the like for a vehicle may require an adhesive seal to the vehicle body. Accordingly, the adhesive may be provided with a protective backing or the like that can be removed when the lamp assembly is properly positioned for installation in the vehicle body. However, depending on a state of the lamp assembly, it may be difficult to remove the protective backing. For example, when a mechanism, such as a clip, is required to compress the adhesive seal and bond the lamp assembly to the vehicle body during installation this mechanism may interfere with removing the protective backing. On the other hand if an adhesive seal is not provided for the lamp assembly, a hermetic bond to the vehicle body may not be obtained.